ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Juan Is Shelved
Previous episoe: The Hedda Hopper Story Next episode: Bullfight Dance http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RickyFanClub.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DoreSpelvin.jpg Plot Ricky is devastated when he finds out ''Don Juan ''has been shelved. Lucy and the Mertzes first try writing fake fan mail for Ricky, to show his popularity. Then, Lucy and Ethel find the real Dore Schary down at the pool, and, not knowing who he is, hire Schary to play a famous movie executive who wants to hire Ricky. Schary goes along with the plan, and Lucy and Ethel are speechless when Schary reveals his true identity to Ricky and explains that, while ''Don Juan ''has been shelved, MGM plans to make another movie with Ricky. Trivia *The real Dore Schary was supposed to play himself in this episode, but he had to back out at the last minute due to developing an acute kidney infection. So, Vivian Vance's then-husband, Phil Ober, took over the role. The real Dore Schary said that Phil Ober would do a better job playing him than he could himself. *While trying to hide his identity from Lucy and Ethel, Schary says his name is George Spelvin. This got a laugh from some of the audience members, because "George Spelvin" is a name used in theater to represent when one person is assuming another role. *The reason Don Juan is getting shelved is because there were too many production problems with it. Dore Schary promises to put Ricky in a picture as soon as an appropriate role comes up, and Ricky does end up making a movie, but we never hear the title of the movie, let alone the plot or the character Ricky played. *While posing as Ricky's fan club bobbysoxers, Lucy plays the ukulele. The DVD calls this "Lucy's Ukulele Song." *Frank Sinatra is mentioned for the bobbysoxers part, but Frank is one famous celeb that never guest starred on the show. Maybe the cast and crew didn't think Frank's swinger image fit in with that of the family-friendly series? It can't be that he wasn't an MGM star. After all, he appeared in ''Guys and Dolls ''the same year that the Ricardos were out in LA. *Fred says in this episode that he hasn't seen Lana Turner yet, so it's quite likely that he hadn't yet gotten her lipstick print for a prize souvenir. Quotes *Fred: This is awful Ricky hasn't even started yet, and already he's a hasbeen! Lucy: He isn't even a hasbeen. He's a never-was! *Ethel: Oh, I haven't even seen Palm Springs. Fred: I can beat that- I haven't even seen Lana Turner! *Ethel: Lucy, I'm so ashamed. I was only thinking of myself. Mrs. McGillicuddy: I was only thinking of myself. Fred: And I was only thinking of Lana Turner... *Fred: Hi, Rick, ol' boy! How's tricks, how's tricks? Mrs. McGillicuddy: Hello, son! *Fred: That cat wasn't let out of the bag- it was YANKED out! *Ricky: They'll do anything out here to keep a picture alive. Lucy: Even kill it? *Ethel: And I'll get to see Palm Springs after all! Fred: Dry those tears, Lana! *Mrs. McGillicuddy: Well, what does Schary do at Metro? Ethel: Oh, he's a big shot. Mrs. McGillicuddy: Well, just what does he do? Fred: Oh, he's the guy who twists the lion's tail when they want him to ROAR! *Lucy: I'll bet Dore Schary would think twice about letting him go if the people of America were just demanding to see more of Ricky Ricardo. Ethel: MORE of him? He hasn't even been on the screen yet! *Fred: I did change my handwriting. Look- I wrote the last 100 with my left. Ethel: Your left what? Foot? They'll think a chicken wants his autograph! *Lucy: Now, don't forget, Ethel- if Ricky doesn't get in the movies, you don't get to stay in California. Ethel: What's the good of stayin' in California if I have to go around with my arm in a sling writing too much? *Lucy: Look- I slammed the drawer on your hand! Fred: Well, how do you like that? It's so numb writer's cramp I didn't even feel it! *Ricky: Maybe they're gonna use me in one of the Marx Brothers' pictures. You know- Chico, Harpo, Groucho, and Floppo... *Bobbysoxer Lucy: Well, don't you want us to help you? Ricky: No. Bobbysoxer Fred: Good! I was gonna feel pretty silly telling Schary I slept with your picture under my pillow! *Dore Schary (as George Spelvin): I've been told that I look like a producer. Lucy: You?! The BELLBOY looks more like a producer than you do! *Lucy: Can you do an accent? Dore (as Spelvin): Not for $7.50! Lucy: Well, let me hear your accent. I might go to $10. Dore Spelvin: (in horrible Swedish accent) I yust come here from Sweden. I wanna talk to Ricky Ricardo about making a picture for me in Sweden. Lucy: Back to $7.50... *Ricky: Hey, I owe you an apology. Fred: What about? Ricky: About your taste in clothes. Mr. Schary's wearing a sportcoat just like yours!﻿